1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing semiconductor devices. More particularly, it relates to an improvement for forming a shaved groove reached from a low melting point glass coated on a surface of a semiconductor substrate to the inner part of the semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, many semiconductor devices having the same structure have been prepared by using one semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate is divided into many pellets. That is, a plurality of pellets are separately arranged in the semiconductor substrate by specific steps and a mesa groove with the passivation of an insulation coating having a thermal expansion coefficient different from that of the semiconductor substrate is formed along the boundary. The semiconductor substrate is shaved along the center of the mesa groove having the insulation coating by a diamond blade which is rotated at high speed, and it is cut or snapped along the shaved groove to divide it into pellets.
However, the diamond blade used in the shaving step has parallel surfaces at the shaving edge whereby a crack is formed in the insulating coating or a part of the semiconductor substrate is broken during the shaving operation.